The Girls of The Apocalypse
by NJ Devil08066
Summary: Danger Girl & The Cheerleader Kid Fight Crime In Their Neighborhood


**The Girls of The Apocalypse (Heroine Destruction)**

Cali and Madison are the best of friends, and, they both fight crime together.

Madison is known as the Cheerleader Kid, and, Cali is known as Danger Girl.

Cali and Madison are both red heads, with Madison standing at 5'5 with a c cup chest, and, Cali standing at 5'4 with a b cup chest, and, they both have green eyes.

Tonight is a another bad night for the two crime fighters, crime has been on the rise in their town, and, with it only being the two of them, they can't be everywhere, so, some criminals are getting away.

"Tonight, we stamp out crime for good!" Madison says, lifting weights.

"You said that last night!" Cali says with a giggle, getting on a treadmill.

"Yeah, well, tonight I mean it!"

"You meant it last night!" Cali says, unable to control her laughter.

Both women enjoy a good laugh, then they continue with their workout.

They workout in silence, listening to the police scanner, hoping to hear something they can join in on.

They finish their workout when something of interest finally comes across the scanner.

"Robbery in progress..." They hear the female voice say.

"Showtime!" Madison says to Cali with a slight smile on her face.

They both change into their super suits, Madison into her red and white cheerleader outfit, Cali into her red and black suit, with a red cape.

They leave the gym, and each jump on a motorcycle, and, head towards the crime scene.

They arrive at the crime scene a few minutes later, an old store, which is now on fire.

They notice the two criminals running, and, they quickly take off after them, running for about a block and a half before catching up to them, and, they both tackle them to the ground.

They struggle for a few minutes, but, the girls finally get the upper hand, and, tie the men 's arms behind their backs.

"Let's deliver these two to the police!" Danger Girl says.

They pull the men back the their feet, and, walk them back to the crime scene, where the police are already waiting for them.

"Caught these two for you, Detective!" The Cheerleader Kid says.

"How many times have I told you two not to do this shit, you're going to get really hurt one of these times!" The detective says, taking both men into custody.

"Maybe one of these time we'll listen!" Danger Girl says, giving The Cheerleader Kid a high five.

They get back on their motorcycles, and, drive away.

The two criminals are taken away in a police.

The two criminals are both young men, the one, is tall, with long blonde hair, tied in a pony tail, the other is a short, stocky man, with short, red hair.

They're locked away in a holding cell when they try yo plot their revenge.

"We have to get those two bitches!" The blonde haired man says.

"Yeah, but, how, we're stuck in here, how are we going to get them if we're in here?" The red haired man asks.

"Once we get bailed out, we're gonna pay those two nosy bitches back." The blonde haired man says.

"Who is gonna bail us out?" The red haired man asks.

"Don't worry about it, I made a phone call, it's all taken care of!" The blonde says, with a slight smile.

A few minutes, like the blonde predicted, they're bailed out.

Once they're out, and, back to their hideout, they start planning their revenge.

"We're going to need at least two more people to pull this off." The red haired man said.

"Let me take care of that!" The blonde haired man says, taking out his cell phone.

About an hour later, two black men walk into the hideout, the one man is tall and thin, the other man is short, stocky, and bald.

"Who are these two bitches we're going after?" The short black man asks.

"They call themselves Danger Girl and The Cheerleader Kid." The blonde haired man says.

They all sit down, and, devise a plan to get revenge on the two girls.

After a few hours, they come to the agreement that two of them are going to rob a store, while the other two hide, and, wait for Danger Girl and The Cheerleader Kid, and, when they arrive, ambush them.

They decide to go a different store in the same section of the city that the first encountered Danger Girl and The Cheerleader Kid.

The two black men go hide behind a dumpster, while the blonde haired man, and, the red haired man proceed to rob the store.

"Are you sure those two bitches are going to show up?" The red haired man asks.

"Yes, I'm sure, I can hear their motorcycles coming." The blonde haired man says.

A few moments later, Danger Girl and The Cheerleader Kid come pulling up to the crime scene.

The two men come out to greet them.

"Well, look who it is, didn't we just catch you two the other night?" The Cheerleader Kid asks.

Without warning, the two black men jump out from behind the dumpster, and, grab Danger Girl , and, The Cheerleader Kid from behind, and, jab them with a needle in the neck, rendering them unconscious, they both fall to the ground.

They two black men high five each other, and, with the help of the other two, they load them into the van.

"Where are we taking these two?" The red haired man asks.

"Back to the warehouse, let's teach these two bitches a lesson." The blonde haired man says.

A few minutes later, they arrive back at the warehouse, and, carry the girls inside, they lock Danger Girl in a cage, and, tie the Cheerleader Kid to the wall.

"Wake up, bitch." The tall black man says, slapping the Cheerleader Kid across the face until he revives her.

"What do you want with me?" She asks, struggling against her restraints.

"We want you to suffer!" The blonde haired man says, as all four men approach her.

"No, no, no, don't do this!" She screams out, just as all four men begin taking turns, pounding her stomach, breaking her ribs.

She just hangs there, coughing, and, gasping.

They continue their assault on her stomach, even punching her in the breasts, again, leaving her hang there, coughing, and, gasping.

"Had enough yet, bitch?" The blonde haired man asks.

"Go to hell!" The Cheerleader Kid says, spitting at them.

The four men continue their assault on The Cheerleader Kid's stomach, breaking more of her ribs.

Then the men step up their assault by breaking out a taser gun, and, jab it into The Cheerleader Kid's side until she passes out.

They untie her from the wall, and, lock her away in a cage, and, drag Danger Girl from her cage.

"What did you do to her? Stop! No! You can't do this!" Danger Girl screams as they start to tie her to the wall.

Danger Girl lets out a loud scream as they jab her in the side with the taser, sending volts of electricity through her body.

Danger Girl just hangs there, crying.

The blonde haired man walks over, and, grabs Danger Girl by the face. "Are you and your friend gonna to mettle in my business again, bitch?"

"Fuck you!" Danger Girl says, spitting at him.

"Wrong answer!" The blonde haired man says, again jabbing her with the taser, this time in the crotch, making her scream out in extreme pain, leaving her hanging there, convulsing.

He call the other three men over, and, they start pounding on Danger Girls stomach, breaking her ribs as well, making her cough and gasp.

"Finish her off!" The blonde haired man says to the red haired man.

"With pleasure!" He says, punching Danger Girl in the face, knocking her out cold.

They untie Danger Girl, and, unlock The Cheerleader Kid from her cage, and, the two black men put them over their shoulders, and, carry them outside.

"Throw them in the trash!" The blonde haired man orders.

They throw Danger Girl and The Cheerleader Kid into the dumpster, just leaving them there.

To be continued...


End file.
